1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative article, such as an emblem and an ornament for an automobile, and further relates to the decorative laminate suitable for manufacturing the decorative article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional decorative articles are (1)an emblem which is constructed from a die casting substrate, and a chromium thin film applied on the substrate by plating; (2)an emblem which is constructed from a molding substrate of a rigid plastic material such as ABS formed by injection molding, and a thin film of nickel, chromium and other metals formed on the substrate by plating; and (3)an emblem which is constructed from a molding substrate of an elastomer such as polyurethane formed by injection molding, and a thin film of a chromium--tin--copper alloy formed on the substrate by vacuum evaporating. (The last emblem is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-40229.)
However, the first two emblems of the conventional emblems as described above each exhibit less elasticity because of its rigidity. Therefore, such emblems can not be sufficiently flexed so as to conform to many types of mounting objects having different configurations and curvatures. As a result, each of these emblems must be specially designed for particular mounting objects. In other words, each of these emblems can not be used for different types of mounting objects without changing the design thereof. This may lead to increased manufacturing costs of the emblems.
The last emblem of the conventional emblems as described above exhibits relatively increased elasticity. However, the elasticity of the emblem is still insufficient to adequately conform to many types of mounting objects having different configurations and curvatures. Also, when such an emblem is intended to be mounted on a mounting object having large curvature, a double-sided tape having strong adhesion must be used to reliably secure the emblem. Additionally, when the emblem is mounted on such a mounting object having a large curvature, it tends to produce cracks therein. Thus, such an emblem is not a fully acceptable product either.
A fourth type of decorative article is produced by stamping a decorative laminate which is constructed from a thermoplastic synthetic resin substrate sheet and a thermoplastic synthetic resin film layered on the substrate sheet, in which the resin film is covered with a metal thin film of aluminum, silver, copper, nickel, chromium, titanium, gold and other metals, which is formed on the lower surface thereof by evaporating. However, in such a decorative article, when it is mounted on a mounting object having a large curvature, cracks may be formed in the metal thin film since the resin film is stretched, thereby damaging the metal thin film therein. This damage results, because the metal thin film is continuously formed on the resin film. As a result, the decorative article may have an undesirable awkward appearance resulting from such cracks.
Additionally, when such a decorative article is mounted on the mounting object and is then exposed to the environment, the metal thin film may suffer from corrosion. The corrosion can steadily progress to deteriorate the metal thin film within a short period of time. Again, this damage results, because the metal thin film is continuously formed on the film. This may lead to an undesirable awkward appearance of the decorative article.